1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In business organizations, educational institutions, and administrative organizations, activities such as presentations, lessons, conferences, and lectures are performed on a daily basis by using a projection device such as a projector. A user of the projection device normally performs, for example, a presentation by projecting various images onto a white screen. However, if the images are projected while, for example, there are dirt or stains on the screen, the image projected onto the contaminated portion appears in a color different from the original color.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-313346 discloses a device for inspecting a projected video image that measures an optical quantity of a projected video image by comparing an optical quantity obtained by optical sensors arranged on a screen with an optical quantity of captured data of the video image, creates correction data by comparing chromaticity and illuminance values with reference data, and corrects the chromaticity and illuminance values of a video image projection device.
However, there has been the following problem. Whether the projected image projected onto the screen is corrected in lightness in a natural manner depends on a subjective judgment of a user. The device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-313346 corrects the chromaticity and illuminance values by comparing the chromaticity and illuminance values with the reference data in a standardized manner. There has been a problem that the user cannot check whether the actually performed illuminance correction is really useful. In addition, the visibility of the projected image is low.
Therefore, there is a need for an image processing apparatus which is capable of improving a usability in lightness correction of a projected image and of improving the visibility of the projected image.